Tied Up
by Enji
Summary: G1. Jazz has a weird dream. Smut ensues. Total PWP. Slash. Jazz/Bluestreak.


A/N: Wrote this thingy last summer, after me and a friend were discussing weird threesomes, and she came up with Jack Sparrow/Han Solo/Jazz. It kinda just took off from there. Mostly written to see if I could write anything with slash, I'd never done that before. It's a bit weird in the beginning, you've been warned. ;-)

Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue.

* * *

I can't move my hands. That's the first thing I notice. I try to yank them forward, but to no avail. Somehow they are bound above me, anchored to the same object my back is up against. I shake my head, trying to make sense of the situation, as a light spray of water touches my face. Salt. That means the sea. Weird, how did I get by the sea? Slowly the shapes around me take form, and I can see where I am.

I'm on a ship. An old-fashioned human ship, considering all the wood, and the ropes which are everywhere. Including, I notice, around my body, tying me securely to the mast. Hmm. I look up, watching the billowing sails above me, and I try to think. How did I get here? Some twin prank? No, they're on patrol duty. So how come I'm on a ship? I try to look around as a man steps into my view. I recognize him immediately. There is no mistaking that swagger, that outfit, and that grin on his face. Captain Jack Sparrow. Ah. This is a dream, then. I smile at him with a wicked grin of my own.

"Well well well, looks like I've caught myself a little Jazz", he says, putting his hands to his sides and standing right in front of me, legs wide apart. Tied as I am to the mast, I can do nothing.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow", I say, knowing it will irk him.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow", he answers, suddenly looking deadly serious, although I can see it's just playing. He takes a step forward, poking me in the chest. "Also", he says, grinning madly again, "the guy who decides what to do with _you_."

"Oh? What'd'ya have in mind?" I say. This is a dream after all; nothing can hurt me, so no problem sounding cheeky.

"Hmm. Maybe… this?" His finger starts to trace circles on my chest, and it takes all of my willpower to resist from shuddering at the sudden pleasant sensations rising from the touch. He slides his hand slowly down my side, and now I can feel myself trembling slightly. He notices, of course, and stops, smiling at me.

"Like that, don't you? And what if I do _this_?" He finds a gap between two armor plates in my side, and slides his fingers inside, gently teasing the delicate circuits inside. I gasp, giving out a slight moan as his fingers touch a particularly sensitive spot. How on Cybertron can this human know so well where to touch me? _Dream, remember?_ A little voice in my head pipes up. Heh. Oh yeah. But what a dream! I can feel Sparrow deftly stroking more circuits, leaning closer to me so I can feel his breath on my face. With his free hand he reaches up, tracing it up one of my arms to my bound hands, where he closes his hand around mine, fingers entwining, holding it tightly. His other hand withdraws from my side, and I give out a sigh and relax, a bit surprised. I hadn't noticed I'd gone so tense.

"Aye, he's something, this one", Sparrow says, looking over my shoulder at something or someone. I try to turn around to see what he's looking at, but the bonds are too tight. He looks back at me. "You can twist all you want, it won't help you." He lifts his hand and traces a finger along my cheek. "Now, you will be a good little mech and do what I want, savvy?" His hand moves down to my chest again, stroking the insignia there. I lean back against the mast, deciding to make the most of this dream. Offlining my optics, I concentrate fully on the pleasurably sensations his hand is drawing from me. I let of another little moan, mainly to encourage him to go on, and he once again slips his fingers inside a gap, this time close to my hip joint. I can feel my energy levels rising as he touches some of the sensitive cables, and I can't help but crying out. He seems to take that as incentive enough, as he speeds up his stroking, sending me into near frenzy. All my systems are at a heightened sensitivity, and the salty spray from the sea only serves to amplify the pleasure. My energy field sizzles, demanding release, and then, as abruptly as he started, he retreats from me. It takes me a moment to understand that he has withdrawn, and then I online my optics.

"Tease", I hiss at him as he's standing in front of me, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

He just gives me that infuriating smile of his, and turns to his left. Following his gaze, I can now see a second figure seated on a crate, watching me with a feral glint in his eyes. The figure gets up and saunters up to me. Dressed in white shirt, black vest and rather tight trousers adorned with a red stripe, he looks very different from the heavily over-dresses Sparrow, but his smile and his confident stance are pretty much the same. I shake my head. Okay, this dream just got even weirder. What is Han Solo doing on a pirate ship? Well, I can't figure out what _I'm_ doing here. Chalk it up to weirdness of dreams.

"Hello there, pretty thing", he says. "My fellow captain there seems to think you're rather… interesting." He drags a finger along my side, making my internals heat up once again. "And I think we can find… interesting stuff to do with you."

"Indeed." Sparrow walks up to stand next to Solo, close enough to me that they should both feel my sizzling energy field. Placing his hand on Solo's shoulder, he turns him from me, then cups his chin in his free hand and kisses him full on the mouth. The smuggler does not protest in the slightest, but eagerly leans into the kiss. Through my energy field I can feel their excitement, and I get slightly annoyed that it is not aimed at me. Well, I'm not without a few tricks… concentrating for a moment to get the charge right I send a small electric shock through my energy field. The two men jump slightly, break off from each other and face me.

"Hey, whatcha do that for?" Solo asks, scowling at me.

"Who? Me?" I adopt my patented Look of Innocence™, smiling back at him.

Sparrow on the other hand just laughs.

"I think he wants our attention!"

"Yeah, but that _stung_."

"Maybe we should sting him back then?"

Uh-oh.

Solo smiles widely, looking as if his face will crack in two, and nods towards Sparrow.

"You know what, Jack, I think that's a great idea." Suddenly he is holding what looks like a rod with two prongs at the top of it. Flourishing it in front of me he fingers the trigger, and I see a sudden bolt of electricity flash between the prongs. I flinch away from it instinctively, feeling slightly apprehensive. I look for Sparrow for help, but he's apparently found a bottle of rum and is right now busy examining the contents. Solo leans in very close to me, touching the side of my helmet with his left hand, standing so I cannot see his right hand, the one holding the rod. I shudder slightly at his touch, and then I twitch violently as he puts the rod to my side and presses the trigger. The electricity flows through my body, causing sensations I didn't even knew existed. It rushes through my circuits, stimulating them, almost shutting some of them down with raw power. Oh Primus, it is unbearable. I cry out, wanting it to end, but at the same time wishing it could go on forever, knowing full well that this will kill me if it goes on for much longer. It is just too much… _No, it won't kill you, stupid, it's just a dream. You don't die in dreams._ That voice again. _I don't believe you_, I shout at the voice in my head. I can feel systems starting to shut down from sheer overload in my body, and the pain is slowly starting to overtake the pleasure. Then, as sudden as it came, it stops. I slump against my ropes, unable to stand up by myself, unable to even lift my head. My air regulators are working hard to draw in enough air too cool down my overheated body, and I barely notice as Solo cups my chin, tilting my head upwards. I look into his grey-green eyes that are twinkling with amusement, and I can't help giving him a crooked smile, knowing well he has no other way of telling my emotions, what with my optics covered by my visor.

"Just so you know who's in charge", he says. "Pun intended."

My systems are still just cooling down, and I don't have the energy to do anything yet, so I just hang there, listening to him. Dimly I see Sparrow sneaking up behind him, grabbing him from behind and planting a kiss on the side of his neck. This time I'm just happy to let them at it for a while, thankful for the reprieve. It doesn't last long, however. Before I'm completely recovered Sparrow creeps up on me, and I notice he's holding the electric rod.

"Oh no… please…" I say, but he's just smiling, closing in on me, fiddling with the rod, letting it wander through his fingers. I scramble to get my feet in under myself, to stand on my own accord, and I twist weakly. The pirate isn't stopped for one moment, but slides his hands up to my shoulders, one still holding the rod.

"Hmm," he says. "Interesting thing. I wonder…"

With an experienced move he unlatches my chest armor and lets it swing open, exposing my laser core with the spark. I barely have the time to register what he's done before he raises the electric rod, pointing it at my chest.

"No… no… you can't…"

He leans in, kissing me quickly on the mouth, and then he plunges the rod straight into my spark, pressing the trigger, and the world seems to vanish in a huge fireworks explosion.

"Primus, Jack!" I shout and then darkness closes in.

x-x-x-x-x

"Jazz?"

I open my optics, finding another pair looking into mine. For a moment I am disorientated, wondering where the ship went, and then I realize I must have woken up.

"Oh, you're awake now! That's great, because I heard you talking and moaning and I was kinda wondering if there was anything wrong with you, and you cried out something about "Jack" and… oh, we're you having a dream about Wheeljack? Because if you had… I mean, nothing wrong with that of course, it's just that…"

"Bluestreak. Shh." I frown, trying to remember the previous night. There had been some film night, right? With quite a lot of high-grade… and apparently ending with me here with the young Datsun. "No, I did not dream of Wheeljack."

"Oh, okay. Then what did you dream about? I mean, I know it's not really my business, but you were squirming around and making noises, and I was a bit worried for a while that you were having a nightmare or some kind of fit and I wondered whether to wake you but then I didn't as you probably can tell because you woke up all on yourself and I didn't have to do anything…"

I smile inwardly; listening to the young gunner's seemingly endless talking.

"…and I am so happy that you didn't have a bad dream or anything, because I was a bit worried it might be because of me, and what we, eh, did yesterday, and…"

"Easy", I say, putting a hand to his mouth, shutting him up. "It had nothing to do with ya, and if ya want to know, it was actually one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had."

With my hand to his mouth all he does it cock his head slightly, looking at me curiously. I smile at him.

"But let's not think about that now, babe." I lean in, stealing a kiss and enjoying the surprise in his optics. He quickly recovers, though, and kisses me back. He's actually pretty good at it too, much more accomplished than I think most mechs would believe. Most just think of him as a kid, but I know better.

"Tell me", he says, trailing kisses along my face. "Or I will stop." I give in, laughing.

"Okay, okay… if ya want to know… I had this really strange dream about Jack Sparrow and Han Solo… I was kinda tied to a mast, and they, well, they did the most of it."

He stares at me for a moment, perplexed, and then bursts into laughter. "You mean you had a sex dream about two _humans_?"

"Yeah."

He leans in over me, slowly getting on top of me, pushing me onto my back, smiling wickedly.

"Well, how was it then?"

"Lemme just say one thing. They had an electric gun."

"Whoa. Bet that was interesting."

"Sure was, babe."

"So… you were tied to a mast?" He slowly works his hands along my arms, touching them and drawing them up over my head, whilst leaning close to me, his face close to mine.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. So, you _like_ being… tied up then?"

I have no idea where he got them from, but suddenly I feel hard metal against my wrists, and before I know it I notice I am handcuffed to the pipe above my bunk, the pipe I've always thought about having removed or at least embedded into the wall. I yank my hands forward, but I can't move them far.

"Blue!"

"Didn't expect that, did you?" He smiles at me with wicked grin. "You're mine now, to do what I want with."

My, how on Earth can some mechs think this one innocent? He sits up slightly, still straddling my hips, and he slowly touches my chin. I grin at him.

"No, I didn't expect it… and please, can you tell me what happened last night?"

He looks at me, incredulously. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Not much", I admit. "I was pretty overcharged. I remember we had a movie night, but after that it's pretty much blank."

He softly traces his hand across my cheek.

"I really should feel a bit insulted that you don't remember, but, well… you _were_ pretty overcharged, as you say. Very overcharged, I should say. Anyway, we kinda figured you wanted one of us for the night. Man, you were making some remarks… let's not talk about that now…" he giggles softly and I groan, wondering what I could have said and knowing I will probably find out later, in an embarrassing way. "And then you almost forced me to help you back to your quarters and, yeah… you were pretty decisive about what you wanted to do, and I kinda didn't have much to say about anything, and well…" he trails off.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for! Nah, it was great last night. But I'm still gonna have my revenge on you… especially for not remembering."

That wicked smile of his returns, and I wonder how many knows of this side of the young, "innocent" sharpshooter. He leans in close, pressing his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. I reply to the kiss, not wanting to miss out on this, as I cannot touch him. He, on the other side, traces my sides, caressing them, softly moving his fingers over sensitive parts. I moan slightly against his mouth, and he breaks off the kiss, grinning. He shifts, moving down, pressing his mouth against my hip, letting his tongue trace the armor plating covering my hips, inching it in between to plates to touch the circuitry within. I tremble slightly, not able to move because of the binders, nor wanting to. Bursts of energy flow through my body, heating my internals, and I begin to speed up the air intake as he slowly moves around my body. His fingers seem to be everywhere at once, and his tongue withdraws from the gap, and just as slowly inches its way up my body. All my sensors seem to be unnaturally sensitive, and I feel my body temperature rise, my thermal controls not able to keep up with the stimulation. Oh my, this is just too good… I just wish I had my hands free so I could repay the favor. But of course, he doesn't want that. He wants submission right now, and submission is what I give him. I moan slightly, and I can feel his mouth against my side curl to a slight smile as he notices. A thought crawls up in my mind and I laugh out. He lifts his head, looking at me, amused.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just thought… I think I finally know something that will keep ya from talking." I grin at him wickedly, and he returns the smile.

"Don't tell anyone, they'll never leave me in peace then."

He inches up, body moving over mine, sending flashes of energy through my body. I can feel his energy field too, pulsating, trying to match mine. I look into his optics, dark blue with lust, as he leans down to kiss me again. The kiss is almost impossibly gentle, which for some reason makes it all the more powerful. Slowly he increases the intensity of it, while letting his hands work circles on my hips, searching for the gaps. I plunge into the kiss, pressing my mouth hard against his, not wanting it to end any time soon, letting my tongue twist around his, exploring and tasting all the sweetness in the kiss. I feel my frame shudder as his hands find their way inside my armor, prodding and teasing. I try to bring my hands forward to touch him as well, forgetting about the chains, but a hard pull on my hands remind me that I am securely handcuffed. His right hand moves away from my hip, reaching up to trace along my arm up to my hand, slowly caressing my wrist around the steel handcuff, as if to remind me that I am chained to the wall. He grasps my hand, white fingers clasping my black ones, and softly touches the tips of my fingers, sending new pulses through me. All the while he never breaks lip contact once, and I feel almost dizzy from the taste of his lips and the sensual moves his fingers make. My mind seems to slip away, I'm adrift on a cloud of pleasure, and then I feel him slipping away too. Softly he withdraws from me, sliding off me and getting up, letting his fingers trace my body as he leaves and walks away across the room.

"Hey!" I shout at his back. He turns his head and looks at me over one door wing, grinning, but does not come back to me. Now, this is unbearable. No one treats me like this. No one. Especially not young little mechs like that one. I struggle against my bonds, but he's tightened them too hard. All I manage to do is hurt my wrists. My body is still shuddering, waiting for release that won't be offered, and oh, it's agony! I look at him, now standing by my stereo, trying my hardest not to beg him to come back. I do not beg. Oh no, not me. I'm the one who makes others beg. But it takes all of my willpower not to cry out for him. He moves around agonizingly slowly, and I feel my whole body heat up just looking at him move that way. He drags a finger along my record collection, almost caressing it, and I almost give in. He should be doing that to _me_, not some stupid inanimate records! His finger stops momentarily, and he turns slightly in my direction, so I can see his face. Primus, he has the prettiest little face, and right now it's wearing the most annoying little smirk _ever_. Fragging little thing, he knows exactly what he's doing to me. Well, I will not give in. I will not beg him. He slowly pulls a record from the shelf and extracts it from the sleeve, pulling the black disc very carefully from its paper covering and placing it on the turntable, setting it down with uttermost care. I can't take my eyes from his hands, handling the record so delicately. Those white hands, so proficient in so many areas; that can just as easily kill as they can bring pleasure. Or even handle a piece of vinyl in a way that is intensely erotic. I shiver and a low moan escapes my lips before I can catch myself. Ah well. To hell with dignity. I purse my lips, looking at him with my cutest expression, tilting my head slightly. I see him doing his very best trying to play indifferent, but the slight raising of his door wings and the darkening of his optics tell otherwise. I move around slightly and I can see how his gaze is drawn to my body as I slowly twist about on the bunk, and his optics darkens even more, almost to a deep black. I can see how much will it takes for him to turn away, face the stereo and reach for the pickup. I moan again, to see him tense and almost drop the pickup. He quickly recovers though and softly places the needle to the record, turning to watch me with a feral glint in his optics. A steady beat starts to drum out of the stereo. I recognize the tune immediately. Master and Servant. I smile wickedly at him.

"Oh, real original, babe", I tease him, rattling the handcuffs and drawing attention to them. "So, what were ya planning to do now?"

I keep my voice husky and enticing, trying to keep the desperation out of it, not wanting to give him that satisfaction. But oh, I can hardly take any more. If he doesn't return to me soon-

"I'll show you." His voice is darker than usual and suddenly very close to me. I barely have the time to react before he's over me again, stroking and teasing. I buck against him, the sudden surgings all too much to handle. He seems to be everywhere at once, taking full advantage of the almost desperate state I've managed to work myself into during his short absence. I hook a leg around him, pressing him as close as I can, feeling our energy fields merging and crackling. I barely feel the pain to my wrists as I pull hard on my bonds, wanting, oh, wanting to touch him. Then, suddenly, I hear this sharp noise behind me and I feel my hands being released. There is no time to dwell on what happened; I just bring them forward, hooking them around his neck, pulling his head closer to mine, kissing him intently. He answers; diving into it, then withdraws with a moan as I work my hands up to one of his sensitive door wings, stroking it along the edges. His energy rises with every stroke, and I know it won't be long now. I speed up my caressing, feeling him do the same to me, and then, finally, our energy fields connect fully, sending a flash between us, making him cry out as I bury my face in his neck.

x-x-x-x-x

_"If I could make a wish, I think I'll pass, can't think of anything I need…"_

The lyrics rise to my mind as I lay peacefully on my side on my bunk, feeling fully content and happy. I look at the offlined optics of Bluestreak, marveling at the peace on his face. It's such a change seeing him like this, so relaxed and calm, with not a hint of the nervousness or uncertainty that he normally wears. I don't want to disturb his rest, I notice he is still drawing in air rather quickly, trying to cool down, but I can't stop myself from reaching out for him. As I do that I notice my hands are still cuffed to each other. Well, that's a later problem. I bring both hands forward, letting the fingers of the right one gently stroke his cheek. His optics slowly light up and his lips curl to a small smile as he sees me close to him.

"Thass nice", he mumbles, leaning slightly against my hand. I softly bring both hands to the back of his head, pulling him towards me and holding his head gently to my chest. He lets out a small sigh, putting his arms around me, relaxing into my embrace. I softly stroke the top of his head, feeling him snuggling tighter, and I find myself smiling. He moves about a bit more, trying to get comfortable, and I have to push his head away slightly. He looks up at me, puzzled.

"What?" he asks, sleepily.

"Your chevron. Tickles." I say, holding his head slightly away from me.

"Oh. Sorry." He looks at me sheepishly. I smile reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry about it. I just wonder sometimes why you have to have those pointy things on your head." I reach out to touch his red chevron, dragging a finger along its edge.

"Because they make me look pretty?" he says, looking at me with what the humans would call "puppy eyes". I laugh out.

"Oh Blue…" I shake my head at him. Primus, he's just too sweet sometimes. Too late I see the hurt and uncertainty in his optics and I realize he misinterpreted my laughter.

"What? You don't think they are? I mean, I-", he starts, and I recognize a beginning of a tirade.

"Shh." I shut him up by quickly kissing him lightly. "Oh, little one, I don't think you have _any_ idea of just how pretty you are."

"Really? Oh… well… thank you, I guess… you're pretty too, although I'm sure you've heard that before, being, I mean, you're so… well, popular with everyone and I don't understand how you can make everyone like you because I don't like it when people don't like me but I know that I could never be as popular as you because I talk too much and mess things up and I sometimes wonder why I always mess things up, I mean, it's not like I'm _trying _to do it, it's just that stuff happens, like that time when I accidentally walked into a cabinet and spilled all the tools in the med lab and Ratchet got so mad and threatened to turn me into a beater and give me to a bakery and-"

I put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I did it again, right?" he says, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yup."

"…sorry."

"Sweet thing, you really need to stop apologizing for everything! You have nothing to be sorry for!"

"…sorr- ehm, I mean… umm."

"Better." I lean in, kissing him gently on the chevron, holding him against me, feeling him relax once more. For a long time I just lie like that, holding him close, listening to the sound of his air intakes and the steady beat of his fuel pump.

"Jazz?"

"Hmm?" I look down at him, a bit surprised he's talking to me, I thought he was sleeping.

"Why me?"

"What d'ya mean?" I tilt my head, wondering what he's talking about.

"Why did you choose me to stay with you last night?" He blurts out the words, making me believe he's been thinking about this for a time. I stroke his head slowly.

"Babe, you ask me? I can't remember a thing of last night. But I guess it was, well, because I like you."

"Yeah, but you like _everyone_."

"Well…" I let my hands slide down his head to the back of his neck, gently massaging it. "I guess I just like you a little more, then."

"Really?" He leans into my hands, optics dimming.

"Mm-hm."

He doesn't say anything more, but I can see that he is still awake, looking pensive. I bring my hands up over his head and down the front, so I can reach his chin and tilt his head upwards a bit, looking into his optics. Stroking his cheek with a thumb I smile at him.

"What'ya thinking, babe?"

"I just… did you really mean you like me? More than others, I mean?" he splutters.

"Would I lie to ya?"

"I guess not… it's just… well, I like you too, but… I mean, I'm not sure… " He trails off, and I realize what he's saying.

"Easy. Hey there, I didn't say I _love_ you. I just said I _like_ you. Very much, true, but I'm not suggesting that we should bond or anything like that. I just mean that, well, as I said, I like you. You're sweet and adorable and gorgeous," I pause slightly and give him a wicked grin, "and you're absolutely incredible in bed."

He chuckles.

"You're not bad either."

I grin at him, leaning in for a quick kiss, and then I turn serious again.

"Seriously, though, I really don't have the time for a relationship. It's way too much of a fuss, and I have enough to handle right now. A fling is nice, and I would be very sad if this is to be our only encounter, but I can't and won't promise you anything more."

I look into his optics, trying to see how he will react. All he does is smile back at me, lifting one hand to trace along the side of my helm.

"I'd be sad too if I couldn't see you again." Planting a quick kiss on my forehead he snuggles close to me again. I hold him like that for a little while, until he suddenly looks up, frowns and sits up, laughing.

"What?"

"The pipe…"

I look up, staring at the wall at the head side of my berth. The old pipe that used to be there no longer looks like it used to. Two of the supports have been ripped from the wall and the pipe itself is in two bits, hanging from the remaining supports. I had almost forgotten that ripping noise from when I freed my hands.

"Whoa. I must be stronger than I thought."

Bluestreak fingers the pipe, giggling.

"Don't think too much of yourself, it was rather rusty." Fingering a sharp edge of the pipe, he continues, "Whoa. Sharp. Bit dangerous to have close to your bunk."

"Perfect! Then I finally have an excuse to ask Grapple to remove it. He's been refusing to do it, because he claims there's more important stuff to do around the Ark. And speaking of that pipe… umm, you couldn't remove these now?" I lift my hands, showing the handcuffs still fastened tightly around my wrists.

"Oh! Sure! Absolutely!" I see him try to pull something from subspace, but nothing appears in his hand. Optics widening, he starts to smile nervously. I scowl at him.

"Please don't tell me you can't find the key."

"Uhh… okay… I won't tell you."

"Blue…"

"Whoops."

"BLUE!"

"Ehm… wait a minute…"

"You better find that key! I'm not going to Wheeljack like this to get these removed!"

He laughs out, and suddenly he holds the key in his hand. Optics twinkling, he puts it in the lock and I feel the handcuffs fall off my wrists.

"You little… you knew where it was all the time." I try to look at him with a stern look, but he just looks back at me with that adorable smile he's got, and I can feel myself melting.

"Silly little glitch, I can't even be mad at ya when you're looking so sweet." I shake my head, smiling, and then pull him close, kissing him intently and rolling over onto my back so that he is on top of me. I break off, holding his head in my hands, keeping it close to mine, staring into his optics. "Frag you, how the hell can you be so bloody enticing?" I whisper.

He just smiles back, amusement glinting in his optics. I drag him close again, pressing lips against his, delighting when he answers, his hands sliding down my sides. I feel my energy field heating up again, so when he pulls away from me I can't help releasing a slight moan. He pushes himself up slightly, leaning on his elbows, looking down at me with a content expression. Slowly he lowers his head onto my chest, and I feel him draw a long sigh. He seems perfectly satisfied, but I suddenly want more. I stroke the back of his head, then slowly I trace my fingers towards one of the sensitive door wings, but before I get that far he gets up, rolling off me, and walks away across the floor.

"Hey there! Where are you going?" I realize my voice is sounding slightly desperate.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving… I just thought maybe we could need some soft music," he says with a soft voice. He turns towards the stereo, and I see him looking through my tapes, trying to find something relaxing. Seeing him standing there I know I do not want some relaxing music. I don't want to relax. I certainly don't want to listen to the "love ballads" tape he has picked out. No sir, I definitely don't want that. I want something else. I want him. Now.

I slowly push myself of the bunk, sliding off it and moving stealthily towards him. I am not special ops for nothing, when I don't want other people to notice me they don't. That is why I can move up right behind him without him being aware of me leaving the bunk.

"I don't think we want to be listening to that", I murmur into his audios, slipping an arm around his waist from behind and gently taking the easy-listening tape from his grip with my other hand. He gives out a short yelp, obviously surprised finding me so close to him. I place the tape on the shelf and grab another one instead.

"Now, this is better."

I put the tape in the recorder and press the play button. A steady beat fills the room and I twist him around so that we are face to face. He looks at me, somewhat uncertain, as I lean forward to kiss him gently. Grabbing hold of his arms I back him towards one of the huge speakers in my room. As the back of his legs hits the speaker he breaks off the kiss, looking at me with surprise in his optics.

"Jazz!"

I grin at him.

"What? You want me to stop?" I ask, teasingly, moving one hand slightly up and down along his arm.

"N… no… no…"

"Then what?"

"I just… it's late… don't you have anything to do tomorrow?"

I press down on him a bit, pinning him against the speaker.

"Nope. Have the whole day off. And I happen to know that you do too."

"Oh. Okay then. I-" I break off his speech with a soft kiss, pressing down even more, forcing him to bend over slightly backwards over the speaker. With my right hand I stretch out to turn up the volume on the stereo, sending music pumping out into the room. He trembles slightly, and I realize the bass must make the speaker vibrate, sending pulses into his body. _Perfect_. Leaning over him I release his arms and bring my hands to softly trace his body instead, finding the sensitive spots. Delving into a crevice I gently tease the circuitry there, moving my finger slowly to and fro, delighting in the sounds I can coax from him. He starts to move slowly in a rocking motion, keeping to the beat of the music and the movement of my fingers. I feel his hands clamp around my arms, holding me against him, guiding me to more sensitive spots. He leans his head back, allowing me to lean in and kiss his neck. I trace the sensitive cables there with my tongue, feeling him shiver with pleasure. I push my fingers deeper into his body, forcing a grunt from him, and his grip on my arms tightens, almost to the point where it starts to hurt.

All the while the heavy bass tones from the speaker are sending pleasant pulses through us both, heightening our senses to immeasurable heights. Slowly I start to move my body over his, feeling our energy fields surge and pulsate. I withdraw my finger from him, feeling him relax slightly, giving out a contented sigh, but I won't let him rest. Without warning I plunge the fingers of my other hand into another sensitive gap in his armor, making him arch his back wildly, pressing against me and letting out a cry. His hands grip me convulsively, actually denting my arms, but I'm past caring. Energy is cascading between us, crackling like lightning, driving me into frenzy. I dive in, biting down on his neck none too gently, making him cry out once again. He's moving against me faster now, matching the new, faster song that has come on the stereo. The heavy pulses of the bass, the pounding of the music in my head, the movement under me and the desperate cries from my captive makes me almost delirious. I no longer move of my own volition, my body now not under my control. I grip the corner of the speaker with one hand, trying to hold myself steady, feeling the need to hold on to something, as suddenly release comes and wave after wave of unspeakable pleasure flows through my body. From somewhere far away I can hear a scream, and I know it is my own.

When it is over I feel myself sliding to the floor, no longer having any strength left. Leaning against my lover, too weak even to climb back into the bunk, I slowly fall into recharge.

x-x-x-x-x

The first thing I notice when I wake up is something pounding in my head, and that my whole body seems stiffer than an inanimate carbon rod. I slowly lift my head from the shoulder next to me, trying to work out the kinks in my neck before I slowly ease myself out of his grip, trying not to disturb him all too much. He moves a bit when I gently try to untangle myself from one of his arms, and I see his optics slowly online.

"Uhh…"

He looks at me, somewhat dazed.

"'m tired. 'm back hurts."

"Yeah babe, I guess that's what ya get for recharging on the floor."

"Floor?" He looks around, seemingly amazed that he's lying on my floor, leaning partly against the speaker and partly against me. "Oh." I see realization creep into his face as he seems to remember the night before. "Oh, yeah, right." Grinning rather sheepishly he looks at me. "Pretty stupid huh, falling asleep like that? Can't remember that ever happening to me before. 'Course, there was that time when I kinda got a bit over-energized and I can't really remember what happened 'cept that I woke up sometime later lying in the rec room with Sideswipe looming over me and sayin' that he won but as far as I can remember I think that he… uhh… I feel kinda weird." He slowly tries to sit up, and I reach out to catch his arm to help him a bit.

"Take it easy now, little one." I smile at him, hooking my arms under his, helping him to a sitting position, leaning against the speaker. Moving up to sit next to him I wrap an arm around his waist and let my head fall onto his shoulder. "Just relax now for a minute." He nods, and we sit together in silence for a couple of minutes. I feel totally at ease, just enjoying his closeness and the silence. It's pretty rare for me to actually like silence, but there you are. For some things there is just no fitting music, and this is one such moment. I sigh contently, offlining my optics, feeling my stiff joints slowly softening up, the thrumming in my head slowly receding. The peace doesn't last for long, though; I guess dear little Blue can't keep quiet for too long without getting uncomfortable. He shifts slightly in my arms, and I look at him.

"Hey, Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

I see his features rearrange themselves into a rather naughty little smile as he suddenly starts to sing softly.

_Yo__ ho, __yo__ ho, a __pirate's__ life for me…"_

Fraggin' little glitch.

* * *

A/N: I don't own Star Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean or the lyrics to _The Air That I Breathe_ either.


End file.
